A D8 Advance power x-ray diffractometer is needed to support ongoing research activities of an inter-disciplinary group of investigators at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio. The instrument requested will become part of the Division of Biomat3rials Laboratory, under the direction of Dr. Joo L. Ong. Research in progress at the University of Texas Health Science Center will profit substantially by the instrument's abilities to provide phase quantification, crystallinity measurements, measurements of irregular shaped samples, thin coatings, and polymeric samples. These studies cannot otherwise be accomplished, due to limitations in the laboratory's current instrument. The positive effects of adding the D8 Advance x-ray diffractometer at the University of Texas Health Science Center will impact a great number of researchers across varied disciplines of biomedical, dental and multi-disciplinary research.